See You Again
by Feyfey123
Summary: Hi Im Ashley! I love chicago pd, med, and fire! Ive written fanfiction before but Im more confident with this one and I hope you like it! Drop a comment because I would love to hear your suggestions. I will try to post once a week or twice every 2 weeks! Happy Reading!
1. Taken

It was 11:05 pm and Jay and Erin had had enough to drink for the night. "I think Im gonna turn in" Jay said drunkily. "Me too" Erin said. Erin hadn't consumed as much as Jay so she could drive the both of them home. "Come on sleepy" Erin said as she practically dragged Jay out of Molly's. "How many drinks did I havelike 20?" Jay slurred. "I lost count after the 7th one" Erin joked. "Haha very funny" Jay said. The pair rounded Jay's street. "Alright lets get you into bed" Erin said as they went into Jay's apartment. As Erin tucked Jay into bed he said "You know youre my guardian angel right?" "Yeah I figured" Erin replied "Alright you get some sleep" Erin said "Ill try" is all Erin heard before a heavy object hit her in the head and she fell to the floor. 3 men stood over Jay's bed as he tried to fight them off on the ground. 1 man kicked him in the stomach and Jay groaned vomiting on the floor. As he tried to stand the man threw a punch across Jay's face which sent him crashing into his bedside drawer. "HELP ME ERIN!" Jay screamed before one final blow to the face drew him intounconciousness. "That oughta keep you quiet" the man said. Erin opened her eyes just in time to see an unconcious Jay being dragged out of the apartment "Jay" she whispered faintly until she drew into unconciousness.

Erin woke up to the sound of Voight and Antonio. "Sarge she's waking up" Atwater said. "Erin oh my god" Voight said as he cradled Erin in his arms. "Im fine" Erin said shakily. "Where is Jay?" Voight asked "He should be-" Erin stopped midsentence as she remembered the previous night. "THEY TOOK HIM!" she yelled "Erin calm down who took him? Voight said. "We came back from Molly's but he was so drunk I wanted to see him to bed then someone hit me from behind and I heard Jay screaming before someone knocked him out and dragged him out!" This is all my fault I shouldve gotten up and scared them off" Erin cried "What if they k-kill him?" Erin said shakily. "We arent gonna let that happen we will find him" Voight said. "Where are we with the cameras?" Voight practically yelled. "Over here" Ruzek said. "The whole team looked as they saw the camera show 3 men with masks drag an unconcious Jay out of the apartment. "Mustve been Jay that threw up" Ruzek said as he pointed to the vomit on Jay's mouth and shirt. "Any outdoor cameras" Voight asked the security. "Yeah right here" he said. "They used a black suv" Antonio said "Wait freeze it there" he said "We got a partial 698Z" "Alright lets run it" Voight said.


	2. Hope

_**I know you guys want me to break the lines but I was so focused on getting this chapter in I didn't bother sorrry! Now enjoy yourself a big bowl of whumpiness :)))**_

* * *

 _ **2**_

Jay woke up to the throbbing pain in his jaw and groaned. He tried to move his arms to rub the sore spot but found his arms were tied down and so were his ankles. He saw 2 men guarding the room he was in. "Great" he thought even if I manage to get free Ill probably be knocked out again by those two. "Its nice to see your awake" Jay heard a voice say it was a british voice. "Detective Halstead to what do I owe the pleasure" "Maybe you can let me go before my team finds me and kills you all" Jay said. "Nah I like the suspense better" the voice said. "Allow me to introduce myself Im Dexter Decoy" the man said. "Dexter Decoy what a joke" Jay laughed "You laugh now but soon you will be begging me to kill you" Decoy said. "Yeah we will see about that" Jay smirked. "Tie him up ill be back in 5 if he struggles just use the tranquilizer"he said as he gestured to the needle on the table. The 2 other men cut off his bands and stood Jay up roughly "Gently Ladies" Jay smirked. One of the men punched Jay in the mouth and he spit out a mouthful of blood. He heard a _clink_ on the floor, "Mmm" Jay groaned as he used his tongue to rub the sore spot of his now missing molar. The 2 men bound Jay's hands and ankles together and used a rope to hoist him up to the rusty pipe. Jay now swung like a punching bag. "Come on Voight" he whispered to himself.

* * *

The truck is registered to a Price Johnson. 27 years old he's got priors for grand theft and aggravated battery. "Alright lets go talk to him" Voight said. "CPD!" Antonio yelled as he brought the door down. "He's running towards you Ruzek!" Antonio yelled into his earpiece. "Got him" Ruzek responded. "CPD STOP RUNNING!" Ruzek yelled. The suspect ignored him and rounded into a alley. Atwater tripped the suspect and said "He said stop running" Atwater said as he grabbed him up. "So why did you run?" Antonio asked "I thought you guys closed on me for other stuff like taxes and stuff" Johnson said "Well today is your lucky day we are only interested in your SUV" Voight said "That old thing?" I sold it to a guy online." Johnson said. "Who?" Voight asked "I dont know the guy was anonymous". "Sarge we got a hit from patrol they found the SUV abandoned" Ruzek said. "Alright lets go check it out" Voight said. "What about him?" Antonio asked as he pointed to Johnson. "Let him out" Voight shrugged.

* * *

It had been 20 minutes since Jay had been strung up like a punching bag. His body had began to hurt since he was carrying all his weight. His mouth had been bleeding fairly since that stupid guard knocked one of his teeth out. At the moment the door to whatever room he was in slammed open. "Hey hey you can still let me go and walk away from this" Jay pleaded hoping it would work. It was relentless. "I can? sure I cant I kidnapped a CPD detective" Decoy laughed. "WELL I MIGHT AS WELL KNOW WHY IM HERE!" Jay yelled " You lower your voice or Ill gag you!" Decoy shot back. "DO IT!" Jay yelled. As soon as he said the words he regretted it. Decoy nodded to one of the men and he grabbed a cloth sitting on the table. The other man walked up behind Jay and forcefully opened his mouth. Jay thrashed and kicked but it was worthless as the man easily put the cloth around his mouth and securely tied it at the back. Jay groaned as he saw his captors tools being taken out of the bag. Decoy took out a sharp knife, power drill, pliers, brass knuckles,cattle prod, and a camera. "So you want to know why you are here right" Decoy asked. "You and your team arrested my brother and when he tried to flee you killed him. YOU ENDED HIS LIFE ALL ON A DRUG CHARGE! YOU KILLED HIM DETECTIVE HALSTEAD! so now its time I get some payback and watch _YOU_ die slowly." Decoy said. He grabbed the brass knuckles in each hand and aimed for Jay's face. Jay swung around and wherever Decoy could get a punch in he took it. He tried to breathe but the wind was kicked out of him. It was a total of 30 times Jay was hit as his head fell to his chest and he blacked out. Decoy picked up Jay by his hair and whispered to him "you will pay you son of a bitch" Decoy kicked Jay in the abdomen and walked away. "Take off his gag I want to hear his screams next time" Decoy said to the men.

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys soooo much for reading! Im so sorry I haven't posted in a month but that will change! If you have any ideas please pm me and if you just want to talk about anything other than fanfiction or about jay whumpiness and maybe doing a collab with me, dont hesitate to pm me! Until next time, Peace out suckerz!**_


End file.
